Momoi The Second?
by aiikou
Summary: When they found out Momoi was bedridden, they took it upon themselves to take care of her. But when they got to her house, they didn't really expect another pink-haired woman that wasn't their former manager to open the door.


With the Winter High ending in Seirin's victory came the Generation of Miracles mending their bond. They made sure to meet up at least twice a month, and never once did any of them miss out any of their meetings. Even with their different schedules and distances, they made sure to always mark two days of the month free.

It was the third month of their slowly repairing friendship and on one of the days they were to meet up when they got a call from their former manager that she wouldn't be able to join them. Her weak and raspy voice suggesting that she probably wasn't even well enough to even raise herself from her bed.

They all frowned at that. Momoi wasn't prone to sickness, so hearing that she was ill worried them.

And so, they took it upon themselves to visit her and maybe even lend a hand in her recovery.

"She has done so much for us, and was the most affected during our.. break," The once-menacing leader said, taking the lead towards their bedridden friend's house, "It is only right that we return the favor for once." They all nodded, walking just behind the redhead.

Walking through the neighborhood, Aomine pointed at one house that seemed to be separated from the rest of the houses, walking in step with their former leader. Their attention was taken away from their objective when they heard the unmistakable sounds of a basketball hitting pavement and the _swoosh_ that followed that could only be the sound of the net of a hoop swishing as a ball shoots through it—being basketball fanatics,it was granted that they knew every sound related to their favorite sport.

Aomine hummed, "Satsuki's house is just beside the neighborhood's street court," That explains why her house seemed to be a bit apart from the rest, seeing as the court was between the pinkette's house and her neighbor's. "Someone's probably using it."

Nearing the residence, they wouldn't admit that they had their task at the back of their minds when a bit of the street court came to view, each of them eager to find out who was playing. Close enough to see the post where the ring was attached, the sounds of the ball being dribbled was clearer than before.

"Teme! I beat you once and I'll beat you again, dattebayo!" A loud voice was heard from the open court.

A "Hey!" was heard before the sounds of shoes squeaking on the pavement became erratic, "As if, dobe." Then they saw the ball shooting inside the hoop.

When the whole court came to view, they were surprised to see two males that looked to be the same age as them, a raven-haired teen holding the orange sphere and his blonde counterpart who had his back to them as he was guarding him. They were both breathing heavily and sweat covered their exposed biceps, they were wearing similar green jerseys that had "Konoha High" printed in front.

 _Konoha High?_ They didn't know such a school existed, and if these two males they were watching were part of their school's varsity basketball team, they should've known about them by now.

They paused their trek, it wouldn't hurt to watch for a minute or two since the house they were going to visit was just a few blocks away.

The two teens didn't seem to notice them, or perhaps were too absorbed in their game to bother. They watched as the raven-haired did a move so alike to one of their members that they couldn't help but glance towards said member, seeing as the male did the ankle-breaker too much like how the redhead does that it seemed as if it was a move of his own. The heterochromatic-eyed teen looked interested, aware of their thoughts and how the player's play resembled his own.

The blonde didn't even flinch, and continued his defense. Aomine let out a low whistle, and even Kise couldn't help but gawk. If they were in the blonde's shoes, they would've fallen, _that_ was how good the raven-haired's footwork was.

"Ne, Aka-chin, why didn't he fall?" Murosakibara asked as he munched on a pocky stick, even he was watching the one-on-one.

It was their usually quiet phantom who answered him, "The blonde didn't fall for it."

The rest of the members gave him a blank look. Kuroko seemed to be proud of his pun as his eyes twinkled, lips quirking up. Self-support.

Their attention was once again caught as the teen who held the ball managed to pass his guard, who turned—"He has _whiskers!_ " Kise exclaimed—and chased after the ball. As they continued to watch the two, each second was filled with disbelief as almost all their plays, every move they showed during their games, were being used by the two males against each other. The only plays they haven't seen them use was their phantom's, which was understandable because not just anyone could copy his special moves, and even less had what it takes to make it work. As they took a break just after the ravenette shot from the end of the court, the miracle players continued their way to their original destination.

It was Midorima who broke their awed silence, "That was.. unexpected." The others nodded, still in a state of astonishment.

As they walked up the doorsteps, they heard the teens they were watching approaching from behind them. They looked back to see the blonde dribbling the ball as they walked up, still not taking note of the group's presence as they seemed to be caught up in their argument.

"I bet Sakura-chan could do it better than you, Teme!"

"As if."

Their conversation halted as they heard steps coming from inside the home and they all turned their attention to the door that was thrown open to reveal a pinkette.. that wasn't their former manager.

The GoM were dumbfounded when they saw the pink-hair but not the pink eyes to match it. Instead, they saw a pink-haired female with emerald orbs with an annoyed expression directed at the two males behind them.

With their brightly-colored hair, it was a wonder they were being ignored and brushed off.

"What was that, Uchiha—" She cut herself off from what she was grounding out when she finally took notice of the group of males in front of her as Akashi coughed to capture her attention.

"Oh, hey." She waved, awkwardly smiling.

Talk about first impressions.


End file.
